leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tahm Kench/History
Previous Lore "The whole world's a river, and I'm its king." - Known by many names throughout history, the demon Tahm Kench travels the waterways of Runeterra, feeding his insatiable appetite with the misery of others. Though he may appear singularly charming and proud, he swaggers through the physical realm like a vagabond in search of unsuspecting prey. His lashing tongue can stun even a heavily armored warrior from a dozen paces, and to fall into his rumbling belly is to tumble into an abyss from which there is little hope of return. Tahm Kench travels Runeterra's waterways, feeding his insatiable appetite with the misery of the unsuspecting. The singularly charming gourmand savors every moment of his victims' suffering. A deal with Two-Coats may carry you to wherever you wish, but your journey will most assuredly end in the depths of despair. Previous Quotes * "It is my will that matters. It is hunger that drives us all." * "A shared will is a powerful thing." Patch History ** Champions will no longer be in a T-pose for the remainder of the game if they get eaten by Devour. ;V9.19 * ** Grey health healed changed to from 75% at all levels. ;V9.18 * ** Allies on their way to enter Abyssal Voyage will no longer be stuck when Tahm Kench is hit by an enemy. ;V9.17 * ** When he dies while using Devour on another unit, that unit's health can now properly go below 1 health. ;V9.16 * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 335 from 345. * ** Shield duration reduced to 2 seconds from 3. ;V9.14 - July 18th Hotfix * ** Health ratio increased to from %|health}}. * ** Cooldown reduced to 5 seconds at all ranks from . ** Slow increased to % from %. ;V9.14 * ** Abilities no longer deal bonus magic damage based on passive stacks. ** Abilities no longer apply An Acquired Taste stacks. ** Health ratio changed to % of his maximum health}} at any stack from |health}}. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** No longer hits enemies in an arc in front of him on cast. ** Now consumes all stacks of upon stunning an enemy. ** Slow reduced to % from %. ** Slow duration increased to 3 seconds from 2. ** Stun duration increased to 2 seconds from . * ** Enemies are no longer when devoured. ** Can now devour and . * ** Target's health ratio changed to at all ranks from %|health}}. ** Maximum monster damage changed to 500 at all ranks from . ** Enemies are no longer stunned for seconds after being devoured. * ** Damage stored as grey health reduced to % from %. ** Grey health healed increased to 75% at all ranks from %. ** Cooldown reduced to 3 seconds from 6. ** Cooldown now starts on shield destruction or expiration from on cast. ;V9.12 * ** Fixed a bug where casting during Devour against non-champions would have no mana cost. ** Allies can no longer release themselves from Devour early while affected by immobilizing crowd control. * ** Champion regurgitate lockout time after animation reduced to seconds from 1. ** Allied champion regurgitate range reduced to 250 units from 400. ** Regurgitate base damage reduced to from . ** Regurgitate health ratio increased to % of target's maximum health}} from %|health}}. ;V9.10 * ** Tooltip now properly displays its AP ratio. ;V9.9 * Stats ** Base health increased to 600 from 540. ** Health growth reduced to 100 from 102. ** Base movement speed increased to 345 from 335. * ** Bonus magic damage changed to % of his maximum health}} at all levels from |health}}. * ** Slow duration increased to 2 seconds from . ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 5 at all ranks. ** Missile range increased to 900 units from 800. ** Slow strength increased to % from %. * ** Now for 95% and Tahm Kench if he devours an allied champion. ** Now refunds 50% of its mana cost on devouring an enemy. ** Mana cost increased to 100 from 60. ** Cooldown changed to 20 seconds at all ranks from . ** Projectile base damage reduced to from . ** Regurgitate damage changed to % of target's maximum health)}} from % of target's maximum health}}. * ** Percent of grey health converted into healing increased to % from %. ** Damage converted to grey health increased to % from %. ** Mana cost reduced to 0 from 50. * ** Range changed to units from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V9.2 * ** Allies in combat with enemy champions can no longer jump into Abyssal Voyage. ;V8.24 * ** SFX have fully been restored. ;V8.19 * Stats ** Base health reduced to 540 from 610. ** Health growth increased to 102 from 95. * ** Allies Tahm Kench has devoured will no longer sometimes be targetable when first swallowed. ;V8.16 * ** Slow duration reduced to seconds from 2. ** Cooldown reduced to 5 seconds from 6. * ** Devour duration reduced to 4 seconds at all ranks from . ** Enemy devour duration reduced to 2 seconds at all ranks from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Refunds 50% of its cooldown if cast against an enemy. ** Mana cost reduced to 60 from 90. ;V8.8 * ** % bonus movement speed with an ally in his belly when moving towards enemy champions. * ** Health restored from grey health reduced to % from %. ;V8.7 * ** Seam lines have been minimized. ;V8.3 * ** Fixed a bug where it failed to make devoured targets invulnerable to minion attacks. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 47 from 27. ;V7.20 * ** Damage per stack increased to % of his maximum health}} from %|health}}. * ** Regurgitation lockout reduced to 1 second from 2. ** Fixed a bug with the and Devour combo where, if dealt enough damage to kill the target minion, regurgitating the minion wouldn't do anything. * ** being locked out for 1 second after teleporting. ;V7.16 * ** Once again holds his knife and fork properly during all animations. ;V7.15 * ** No longer clips through his body during several animations. ;V7.12 * ** Can no longer Devour a summoned . ;V7.7 * ** Is no longer able to Devour or without first stacking his passive when enemy champions are nearby. ;V6.17 * ** Champion Select description display ;V6.13 * ** Basic attacks and abilities deal % maximum health}} bonus magic damage, stacking up to 3 times against enemy champions * ** Base damage increased to from * ** Grey Health generation reduced to % damage taken from 100 at all ranks ** Heal increased to % Grey Health from ** Active shield duration reduced to 3 seconds from 6 ** Cooldown reduced to 6 seconds at all ranks from ** Shield decaying over time * ** Passive % bonus health}} bonus magic damage ** Channel duration reduced to 6 seconds from 15 ** Second cast delay reduced to seconds from 1 ** Warning indicator duration reduced to 1 second from ** Range increased to from ;V6.5 * ** Casting while rooted ;V6.4 * ** Width reduced to 70 from 90 * ** Has a 1 second delay before second cast ** Allies can still join Tahm Kench if they click him during second cast's animation ;V6.2 * ** Stack duration reduced to 5 seconds from 7 * ** Hitbox indicator duration increased to match full animation length * ** Cooldown and cost being refunded when targeting an enemy affected by spell immunity ( , ) * ** Passive bonus damage reduced to % bonus health}} from ;V5.24 * ** Granting bonus movement speed when moving away from enemy champions while Tahm Kench holds an ally in his belly ;V5.23 * Stats ** Attack range reduced to 175 from 200 ;V5.22 * Stats ** Mana regen increased to 8 from ;V5.18 * ** Having to select target for during cast time * ** Casting during causes Tahm Kench to automatically eat the target minion or monster (if hit) * ** Grey Health bar has a colorblind variant ;V5.17 * ** Stack duration increased to 7 seconds from 5 * ** Enemy champion regurgitate range increased to 200 from 100 ;V5.16 * Stats ** Armor growth increased to from 3 * ** Prioritizes champions over minions * ** Spat enemies are stunned for seconds * ** Warning particle for enemies updated to only appear during the seconds delay ;V5.14 * ** Base damage increased to from * ** Passive bonus damage increased to % bonus health}} from ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from ;V5.13 * Added }} Category:Champion history Category:Tahm Kench